


A Neko's Bond

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Carer Levi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Heat Cycles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Neko Eren, Neko mikasa, Not Age Specific?, Other, Shota Eren Yeager, Shotacon, Slice of Life, cuteness, future smut, human levi, neko armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levi's looking for a young neko to adopt to bond with and keep him company at home. He's looking forward to having a pet to dote on and care for, but the neko he gets is more than a handful. How will Levi survive?Featuring: Eren with neko ears, a patient Levi and future smut.Chapter 2 coming soon ~
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gift That Keeps On Giving.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431942) by [xxNekoOfDarknessxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNekoOfDarknessxx/pseuds/xxNekoOfDarknessxx). 
  * Inspired by [A Gift That Keeps On Giving.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431942) by [xxNekoOfDarknessxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNekoOfDarknessxx/pseuds/xxNekoOfDarknessxx). 



> Hey guys, this fic is STRONGLY (if not entirely) inspired by 'A Gift That Keeps On Giving' by xxNekoOfDarknessxx which I will link further down :) I loved that story so much, but unfortunately I don't think it's being continued so I decided I'd have a go at a bit of a remix? AU? of it. I highly reccomend you check out the original story, as I'm trying to tie my neko universe around the guidelines from that fic.
> 
> Anyway, what you need to know about Neko's in this fic:  
> Neko’s mature quicker than humans do but maintain a small size and still behave like youngish children. They need lots of play, cuddles, affection and attention. Sometimes they enjoy solitary behaviour but they also get very jealous if another one gets too close to their master. They can mate with humans once they get older but still retain a childlike behaviour.  
> Like cats, they have tails, whiskers and kitty ears. They also go through heat cycles and need to mate and bond with other neko's or their owner. Essentially, they are cat-like creatures who have both cat and human characteristics, and are kept as pets, companions and sometimes bed warmers.  
> Age is meant to work a bit differently due to neko's maturing at a faster rate, similar to cats. I will be tagging as 'shota'/underage just in case though. Please heed the tags, thank you :)

Levi’s standing inside ‘Maria’s Neko Home’ with a heart full of hope and wide eyes, he’s never seen so many cute  neko’s in one building before. He’s glad that he decided to go through with finding one for company, even if it’s the first time he’ll be an owner. He’s currently being given a casual tour by the store’s receptionist and is delighted to see how comfortable all the fur babies look.

“This is their playroom, but I think most of our  neko’s are having their naptime currently,” the receptionist smiles, letting out a small giggle, “we’ll do our best not to wake them.”

Levi nods at her, continuing to walk into the  neko play room with the receptionist trailing behind him. He sees a  neko with soft blonde hair sleeping on a couch, surrounded by teddy bears and other soft toys. The little  neko is fast asleep, covered with a fluffy blanket so that only his tail peaks out from the bottom.

The receptionist catches Levi’s gaze, “That one’s called Armin, he’s only a couple years old and was surrendered to us a few weeks ago. He’s sweet,” she walks closer to gently pat the  neko on the head, pressing gently over his flickering ears.

“He’s cute,” Levi says, trying to keep his voice down to prevent disturbing any of the sleeping ones, “But I’m looking for a  neko that will be able to keep me company since I work from home.”

“Oh? Are you okay with one that will need lots of attention?”

Levi nods, “Yes. I want one that will be happy to join me in lots of activities. I want one that will be eager to spend time with me.”

The receptionist smiles at this, and stands up to lead Levi into an adjoining room. Levi follows closely behind her and notices that the new room is littered with toys, pencils and  colouring in books. He can see a handful of  neko’s sleeping on a bean-bag in the corner, a soft lamp highlighting their whiskers. All of them are fast asleep, still wearing jumpers with the  neko store logo on it. 

“In here we have Eren, Mikasa and Jean,” the receptionist gestures at the bean-bag with the sleeping  neko’s . “On the other side,” she points towards a couch “we have Annie, Sasha and Christa.”

Levi walks around the room to inspect each one of them, reaching out to pat one of the blonde  female neko’s on the head. Her tail jerks at the contact and Levi pulls back with surprise, worried that he’s woken her. The receptionist stifles a laugh, “It’s alright, that’s just Annie. She’s always on alert.” Levi nods at this and pulls his hand back, moving across the room to inspect some of the boys.

He approaches the bean-bag carefully, taking light steps towards it. He can see that one of the  neko’s ears is bent out of shape, most likely from sleeping too long in the wrong position. He reaches out to bend it back to normal, and is surprised at the squeak the boy lets out. 

“Who-” the  neko yawns, his eyes gradually opening to show bright green irises, “who are you, mister?”

The receptionist steps forward and places a hand on the  neko’s shoulder, “Hey there, Eren. Did you have a good sleep?” she pats his forehead, “This is Levi, he’s going to be adopting one of you guys today.”

Eren pouts, “But-But I don’t  wanna move away from my friends! I don’t  wanna be-” he sniffles, whiskers twitching, “adopted.”

Levi steps forward, “Hey, buddy. It’s alright, I don’t think I’ll choose you anyway.”

The receptionist gasps, “Levi!” she covers Eren’s little ears, “This one’s a bit sensitive, he was dropped in a few months ago in poor condition. Sadly, no one's wanted to adopt him yet. I don’t want him to know that.”

Levi frowns, looking at the  neko in front of him. He was only joking about not wanting to take him in. He’s heard that this place takes in strays and unwanted  neko’s , but he didn’t know that some of them had bad experiences with previous owners. It makes his stomach drop, knowing that some of the  nekos here have been passed by countless times without being adopted.

Eren’s looking up at them both with wide green eyes, his tail curling around another  neko’s outstretched leg. He looks happy here, surrounded with his playmates. The receptionist must sense Levi’s worry because she cuts in with a small smile, “How about I take you to meet some of the others in this room?” Levi nods, and gives Eren one last pat before moving on.

* * *

They’re back at the front desk, Levi filling out paperwork for his visit while the receptionist pats down her skirt. 

“I hope you enjoyed meeting some of these little faces today, did you find any that you want to take home in particular?” she smiles up at him, “If not, you can always decide on your next visit. Adopting a  neko is a big commitment, I know.”

Levi pauses, the pen stilling in his hand. He’d never expected to come across so many  neko’s that he desperately wanted to give a home to. When they’d woken up from their nap, Levi had helped some of them get ready for their afternoon snack, chopping up apples and pears for their hungry tummies. The receptionist had introduced him to each  neko as they brought their plates up to him - “I’m Jean!” said a brown haired one, “Mikasa,” a little female  neko with a cautious attitude, “Hello, I’m Christa,” came the soft voice of a tiny blonde female. Levi couldn’t choose. They were all special in their own way and he wanted to be able to provide for his  neko the best he could.

Levi lets out a sigh, rubbing at his temples with his knuckles, “I don’t know if I can choose. I’ll end up taking them all home, at this point,” he swallows nervously, feeling an idea building its way up his throat, “How about for my next visit, you let them decide who wants to come home with me? That way, I can have what I want while also doing the best for them too.”

The receptionist catches on, nodding eagerly at Levi’s proposal. “That’s a wonderful idea!” she beams at him, all bright eyes and a happy smile, “I’ll talk to them tonight after we’ve had dinner. I’ll see which ones feel they’ve bonded with you the most,” she pulls out the stores calendar and looks up at him, “Now, which day next week are you free for your second visit? I’ll book you in now.”

* * *

It’s been a week since Levi visited ‘Maria’s Neko Home’, and he’s managed to rope his friend Hanji into helping him with the final clearing of his home before he brings his new pet home. There’s only a few more days left before he’ll be welcoming a new  neko in.

Hanji arranges the flowers on the kitchen table, two lilies and a violet iris in a white vase. Levi had heard that  neko’s like to have lots of visual stimulation and he wanted to encourage his new  neko to feel happy in his home.

Hanji looks up at him from her work, “Hey Levi, you do know that  neko’s need to mate when they’re in heat right?” she pushes her glasses up from her nose, looking at him expectantly, “from an early age, they begin to mature faster than regular humans do, which is why heat cycles are so important to them, are you sure you’re prepared for that?”

Levi’s already been informed of this from his research before committing to adopt one, he reminds Hanji of this. “I know, but that’s still a long way off,” he sighs, sweeping up the dust on his kitchen floor. “The  neko store I’m buying from are all still a year away from needing to mate though, so my main issue is helping mine bond with me and get settled into their new home. We can worry about heat cycles later.”

Hanji still looks concerned though, so Levi gives her a rare smile, “I’m prepared, I know what I’m doing. Lots of people have  neko’s and don’t look after them properly, I don’t want to be like that. I want to give mine a good home, not just use them like a sex toy like we hear about on the news.”

Hanji nods, and Levi can tell she seems more at ease now, “Hey, well you should know, I think you’re going to be an amazing  neko parent, master- whatever. They’ll be lucky to have such an involved owner like you.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

On Levi's second visit to the neko home, he walks in to find all the neko's eating their lunch in the play room. "Levi!" shouts Jean, standing up suddenly with a mouthful of fresh fruit. Jean waddles towards him, with his tail curling behind him with curiousity, Levi smiles and crouches down to greet him.

All of a sudden Jean is pushed to the floor by another neko, and Levi hears the gasp from the receptionist behind him. It happens so quickly that all he can see if Jean wailing on the floor, blubbery tears coming from his eyes as his ears flatter against his hair.

"Go away, Jean!" comes the pouty voice of the neko who Levi had encountered in his previous visit; Eren, "I wanna live with mister, not you!"

_What? This neko didn't even like me last time_ , Levi thinks, taking in the sight of Eren grabbing at his hand.

Jean's still wailing about on the floor, so Levi moves to help him sit up. He looks back at Eren, with his green eyes that look like they're about to cry as well, "Is everything alright, Eren? I didn't think you'd remember me," Levi says, making sure to pay attention to the bratty little neko as well. He doesn't want any of them to think he's playing favourites.

The receptionist kneels beside him, picking Jean up from under his arm-pits and placing him in her lap, "It's alright, Levi. I forgot to mention it to you before, but I think Eren's taken a special liking to you since the last time you were here. Especially if he feels like he's competing with _this one,_ " she nods at Jean.

Levi nods, he understands how Eren might be feeling. But still, it's not very nice of him to physically push another neko like that. Levi fulls a tug on his sleeve and see's Eren pulling at it with his hands, "I'm sorry, mister," he mumbles, looking shyly at the floor as his tail twirls around his leg.

The receptionist covers a smile with her hand, "I think Eren might have chosen you, after all."

_Well then, I hope Eren will be happy to find a new home with_ me, Levi thinks, patting Eren's ears gently.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride home is somewhat  anticlimactic , with Levi sitting in the driver’s seat, watching Eren munch happily on a chocolate bar next to him.

“Mister?” Eren says questioningly, his fluffy tail swaying behind him.

Levi pats at his ears with his free hand, one still guiding the steering wheel, “Call me Levi,” he replies.

“Okay! Master Levi!” the  neko smiles brightly up at him, “Thank you for adopting me!”

_ I kind of like the sound of that _ , Levi thinks, repeating it to himself.  _ Master Levi? _

Levi nods in response, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him. They’re only a street away from Levi’s house; Eren’s new home. He desperately hopes Eren feels comfortable there, despite everything happening so quickly.

If Levi were being honest with himself, he most likely would have chosen a more independent  neko like Annie or Mikasa to be his pet. Both of them were obviously well toilet trained and able to keep themselves clean. Eren, with his chocolate stained whiskers and clumsy footing, clearly didn’t have the same level of cleanliness as some of the other  neko’s . Levi’s still in partial shock at the fact that Eren chose him, and not the other way round. He was so sure that Eren had been adamant not to be adopted by him, he didn’t want to leave his  neko playmates and caretakers.

_ I wonder what happened? _

“Master Levi?” Eren startles him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, Eren?”

Eren pouts, before asking “Do you have any other  neko’s at home? Will I have anyone to play with?”

Levi frowns, thinking of the playroom he’s set up next to his office. It has everything he think his  neko pet will ever need; soft toys, games, snacks, a toilet litter area and catnip. Eren should be pleased enough with the room when he sees it. He won’t need any other playmates. Levi repeats this.

“So, it’s just you and me. You alright with that?” Levi asks.

Eren nods happily, “Yep! I don’t  wanna share my master with anyone anyway! I  wanna be your only  neko , Master Levi,” he chirps back. Levi smiles in relief. Crisis averted.

“I’m glad,” Levi says as their call pulls up into his driveway, “we’re here now, Eren. You ready to come see your new home?”

“Yes!”

Levi gives him another scratch behind the ears, smilin g as they twitch in excitement.

* * *

“Wow, is that my play room?” Eren squeals with delight, bouncing around the front hall as he sees a gated entrance to the room Levi had just renovated for his  neko pet. Levi reaches through to unlock the gate, letting Eren wander in and take a peek.

Instantly, Eren latches onto the  neko playground set up by the window. It’s a carpeted set of tunnels, ladders and resting posts that Levi had bought at Hanji’s urging. ‘He’ll love it, trust me’ she’d said, and Levi’s glad he bought it in the end.

The sound of crashing breaks Levi from his thoughts.

“Hey, Eren! Be careful over there,” he shouts, walking over to pick the clumsy  neko up. Eren’s sitting on his bum, tail curled beneath him as he holds his hand against his stomach. He must have fallen from the playground. Levi crouches down to wrap his hand over Eren’s, patting it soothingly.

“You alright? The pain will fly away, it’s just a bit sore because you got over excited,” he scoffs, patting Eren’s flattened ears.

“Ow- Ow, I’m alright, master,” Eren hitches in response.

Levi sighs, standing up and tugging at Eren’s hands to pull him up with him. “Be careful, you’re new here and don’t know how everything works yet. I don’t want to have to take you to the vet clinic on your first week here, do I?”

Eren sniffles, “no, I’ll be good.”

Levi smiles, ruffling up his hair, “Good.”

* * *

After Levi’s cleaned Eren up a bit, grabbed a band aid from the bathroom and slapped it onto his hand, he takes Eren through the kitchen, pointing at the fridge and showing him where his food will be.

“Do I get to eat at the table with you, master?” Eren prods.

“You should be able to, as long as you’ve been toilet trained and know how to clean up after yourself. Can you do that, Eren?”

Eren goes shy for a moment, a red blush creeping up to his furry ears, “Um, I- I'm not sure. When I was with the other  neko’s we mostly used the shared litter box, but sometimes Armin would need to wear special pants in case he had an accident?”

_ Oh, so he knows how to use kitty litter but not a human toilet. That’s the first thing he should know _ .

“Okay, so I’m going to have to teach you how to go then. After that, we’ll figure out if you can sit at the dinner table with me,” Levi replies. It’s not a big deal, he’s dealt with worse problems before. It just irks him a bit considering how much time he spends trying to keep things clean. He knows that a  neko is a pretty big commitment, unlike other pets, but surely one of the adoption centers would have toilet trained their  neko’s properly.

Eren seems undisturbed though, continuing to prance around Levi’s kitchen with his tail swooshing around. “Where to next?” he asks, already standing outside the entrance to Levi’s bedroom. Soon to be their shared room, with Eren’s  neko bed set out beside Levi’s.

Levi pushes the door forward, silently laughing at Eren’s eagerness. It’s endearing. “Here, this is the room where we sleep. You’ll be sharing it with me, but I’ve bought you your own bed,” he pauses, watching Eren’s eyes light up, “You would have shared at the  neko home, right?”

Eren nods, “Yep, but sometimes we get scared if it’s raining and I’d crawl into Mikasa’s or Armin’s bed to sleep with them,” he sniffles for a moment, “If I get scared now, I won’t be able to sleep with them anymore.”

_ So, he’s still closely attached to his  _ _ neko _ __ _ playmates, _ _ I guess. He should be weaned off them after a few weeks of settling in. _

“Hey Eren, don’t worry about that. I’ll be right in room with you,” Levi says, patting Eren’s shoulder in reassurance, “Your master won’t let  anything scare you, I promise.”

Eren sniffles, his whiskers twitching upward, “Thank you, Master Levi.”

* * *

After feeding Eren some of his dinner, the two of them retreat to the lounge room to watch some TV together. Eren is loose and relaxed, sprawled out across the couch like he owns it, leaving only the edge available for Levi to sit on. Levi doesn’t want to disturb him though so he keeps is mouth shut. He knows Eren must be exhausted from changing homes and having to learn about how things work with his new owner, he doesn’t blame him for wanting to sleep so early.

Levi changes channels on the TV, patting Eren’s head as he rolls onto his lap. He doesn’t know how his bony knee compares to the other cushions, but Eren doesn’t seem to mind, with his tail loosely wrapping itself around Levi’s ankles.

The show rolls to an end, and Levi decides it’s time for them both to get ready for bed. He nudges Eren’s shoulder softly, “Time to wake up, buddy. I’ll get you some  pyjamas to sleep in,” he whispers. It doesn’t work, Eren continues to let out soft  _ mews _ as he sleeps on Levi’s lap.

“Eren,” Levi tries again, this time poking a bit harder at his shoulder.

“Waah- Levi? Master?” Eren groans, gradually opening his eyes to reveal sleepy green  neko irises.

Levi smiles, speaking softly, “It’s time for bed, let’s go somewhere comfier. I’ve set your bed up next to mine, you happy with that?”

Eren nods sleepily, “-kay, can you carry me there?” he demands, already acting like he owns the place.

Levi chuckles, standing up so he can grab his  neko from under his belly. He lifts Eren up so that his tail is next to Levi’s nose, face over his shoulder, “You’re such a demanding brat,” Levi says. He moves them towards his bedroom, carrying his sleepy pet with him.

Eren’s still half-dreaming, but he blurts out suddenly, “Thank you for adopting me, Master Levi,” he swishes his tail again, causing Levi to sneeze.

“That’s alright, I’m glad I did.”


End file.
